The field of the disclosure relates generally to waste management systems, and more specifically, to transferring waste from an elevated platform to ground level.
At least some known manufacturing facilities include elevated platforms that provide technicians access to a specified work site on a product, such as an aircraft. As the technicians perform their duties, an amount of waste is generated that requires sorting into various categories. For example, when working on an aircraft, waste is generally sorted into three different types: flammable waste, corrosive waste, and general foreign object debris (FOD) waste. At least some known facilities store a separate waste container for each waste type on the platform. Each waste container also includes a lid to contain not only the waste, but also any potentially harmful vapors from escaping the waste container.
A waste collection team is responsible for emptying the waste containers, often multiple times per day, on each platform. At least some known manufacturing facilities require the waste collection team to ascend a set of platform stairs to retrieve a waste container and descend the stairs, while carrying the heavy waste container, to empty the waste container at ground level. The waste collection team then ascends the stairs to replace the first waste container and retrieve a second waste container. As a result, members of the waste collection team may ascend and descend stairs between 75-100 times per day. Furthermore, the waste collection team is often carrying a waste container each time they ascend and descend the stairs, which may lead to a loss of balance or other safety concerns.
One solution is to provide a chute at the platform that deposits waste into an associated container. The waste travels down the chute from the platform and impinges a pair of hinged flaps that open upon impact to allow the waste to fall into the container. The hinged flaps include a spring mechanism that returns the flaps to a position that covers an opening in the chute to reduce an amount of waste vapor from traveling up the chute. The mechanical springs may have decreased performance over time, causing the spring to be replaced periodically to maintain the performance desired to prevent vapors from escaping back up the chute.